


Hey There Delilah

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: An Adorable Family, Heavy Angst, I refuse to tag Elizabeth as Tudor, Mentions of Death, One Shot, anne is babey but also mama... inception, the queens are WORRIED for their gremlin child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: When Anne Boleyn plays a hauntingly beautiful cover on her Instagram live, it takes the other queens a moment to realise exactly why the tone is so somber... Seriously, Anne, who died?
Comments: 35
Kudos: 207





	Hey There Delilah

It wasn’t uncommon for the SIX queens to use Instagram. In fact, they were encouraged to post on social media and be interactive with their fans, whether that be Q and As, singing videos, or just generally going live and having little chats in the comments like Cleves loved to do. She’d even started Twitch streaming at one point.

Their Instagram lives were usually exactly what you’d expect: Kit doing her makeup whilst Anne messed around in the background, Parr quizzing the others in the dressing room between shows, sometimes the Ladies in Waiting would even get involved in the fun.

What they found on March 24th though was not what you’d expect.

Not from Anne Boleyn.

It was Aragon who saw the notification for Anne going live first, smirking as Jane and Kit climbed to sit beside her on the couch to watch. They always did love cheering on the chaotic queen in her dumb videos, no matter what ended up inevitably getting broken as she danced around without a care in the world.

This time there was no dancing though. There were no giggles and joyful backing track. Just Anne sat on a bed with a guitar in her lap, smiling rather uncomfortably at the camera, as if she were forcing it.

Without so much as an intro, Anne began to play the uncharacteristically haunting tune.

_“Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true”_

Immediately, the queens were struck by how slow and dark the song sounded. It was so unlike Anne. How had she taken such a beautiful love-song and made it so… depressing? So gothic.

_“Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side”_

The three didn’t even listen to the chorus, too distracted by Parr and Cleves rushing into the room in unison, clutching their phones. From the looks on their faces, the queens on the couch could instantly tell what they’d been watching.

_“Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good”_

It looked as though Anne was struggling to hold back the tears now. Still, though, her voice stayed steady, her fingers plucking delicately at the strings. 

Was she so focused she couldn’t even feel the quiver of her lip? Because the others certainly noticed. How was she holding it together so well?

_“Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me, you'd fall  
We'd have it all”_

The flurry of texts from the worried Ladies in Waiting wasn’t unexpected, but the comments from unsuspecting fans were certainly heart-wrenching. They seemed so concerned. So confused. Why was their favourite gremlin acting so… so human?

Nobody was used to seeing Anne so emotional. She was never one to put her heart on the line, especially with strangers. Here she was though, belting the most heartbreaking tune the women had ever heard.

_“A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way”_

Why ‘Hey There Delilah’ of all the songs? Anne didn’t date. She didn’t have a lover in some far-off land that she was longing for. She had no long lost love like Parr sung about in the show.

_“Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way”_

No… not a lover.

Heartbreak and loss can come from many things. The lyrics didn’t have to be about some tragic breakup like they were originally intended to be. The loss of a loved one could apply to more than a breakup. More than a girlfriend.

_“Delilah, I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame”_

The queens all seemed to be struck by the reality of the situation at the exact same moment, exchanging a look of horror as the realisation sunk in. March 24th wasn’t just any day for Anne Boleyn. It wasn’t a simple Tuesday like any other to her like it was to the others.

How could they be so foolish? How could they forget?

_“You be good and don't you miss meTwo more years and you'll be done with schoolAnd I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you”_

Without a second thought, the group rushed upstairs, all pouncing on the bed as Anne placed the guitar down. As soon as she was wrapped up in the safety of her family’s embrace, Anne let her tears flow, her hands gripping at Jane’s shirt for comfort as her emotions threatened to overflow.

After a moment though, Anne managed to catch her breath and let go of Jane.

She had to let go.

With a sniffle, Anne turned back to the phone and gave a sheepish smile. She had to explain. To say goodbye.

“For anyone who hasn’t figured out yet, today is March 24th: the 417th anniversary of the day the greatest queen this country has ever seen lost her battle with sepsis… Elizabeth the first.”

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Anne couldn’t help smiling as she noticed Aragon at her side, the others all close behind. Of course they were. The group never was far away when she needed them.

“Wherever she is, I hope my daughter knows just how much her mama loves her. And that I think about her every single day! And that, after such a long time, I’ve found love, family, and true happiness - something I never imagined could exist without her by my side.”

Of course, Jane couldn’t hear that without bursting into tears. 

Emotional sod.

Giving a smirk, Anne wrapped an arm around the woman, pressing a kiss to her cheek as Kit handed them a box of tissues. Being Anne, she obviously couldn’t resist a cheeky little quip at Jane’s expense.

“I’m supposed to be the one crying, not you!”   
The laughter that came from that was genuine, though a sense of sorrow still remained. Anne’s job was incomplete.

She still had to say goodbye.

“Thank you, all of you, for standing by us and supporting us in and out of the show. You have no idea how much that means,” Anne smiled, before taking a breath. “And Elizabeth - my dearest Lilibet - if you’re seeing this somehow, I hope you know how proud I am of you. My love for you is endless, ma bibiche. Everything I do, I do for you.”

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
Oh it's what you do to me   
What you do to me. 

“Til we meet again, little girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my lovelies! 💚 Sometimes you forget to eat because the inspiration for angst suddenly strikes! I shall now make pizza and leave you all to suffer... I'm sorry! At least she has her family. Anne's healing, no matter how slowly it may go 🦆


End file.
